


Gold and Black

by CrystalNavy



Series: House of Hurin AU [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Morwen and Hurin's relationship from the day they met until their heir is born.





	Gold and Black

They were fugitives. There was no way to get around that fact, and no way to soften the blow. Morwen was a realist, and she looked at the world with cold disposition. It was a shield she built around herself against the cruelty of the world. She was a child who was forced to grow up too quickly. Dor-Lomin was safe, for now, but she knew that the hand of the Enemy would reach even Dor-Lomin in time. There was really only one person she lowered her shields for, as she was to find out soon.

"I thought I might find you here." a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

She turned her head, and wasn't suprised to see Hurin sitting on the soft ground next to her. His golden hair shone in the sunlight like a halo.

"You shouldn't." she admonished him "Your father will get angry if you dirty your tunic."

Hurin looked at her warmly, and Morwen felt a weird feeling inside of her stomach, which intensified as his hand brushed against hers.

"You're far more valuable than some piece of clothing." he told her sincerely "And I believe my father would agree."

-x-

"Brother, I am in love." Hurin confessed one day

"With Morwen?"

"How did you know?"

"You two have been spending many a hour together for the last couple of months." Huor said "It's about damn time if you asked me! And I think she is in love with you too, though both of you try to hide it."

"Why would someone like her be in love with someone like me?" Hurin wondered

"You sell yourself short, brother." Huor said "Think about what you want for once."


End file.
